Sin City (Can you handle my name?)
by chibi dog
Summary: There are legends. Legends that have roamed the earth for many years to come. They come and go, in and out of worlds. to where they go, no one will know. Names hold power. A power bestowed upon Naruto and his friends. Konoha will be finally be connected to a whole new world. A world of Sin. -Welcome to Sin City
1. Working with Sin

**Chibi-dog: Ok so this is a new story that I started, it will still have the naruto charaters but with a twist :) **

**Tsunade: You're going to make my job harder? Get me some sake!**

**Chibi-dog: Uhh…. Tsunade? **

**Tsunade: Sake! NOW!**

**Chibi-dog: Y-yes Tsunade-sama but will you do the disclaimer?**

**Tsunade:…**

**Chibi-dog: Tsunade?**

**Tsunade: I've got paperwork to do. The job of hokage is not an easy thing you know and petty things like this are not part of it. As Hokage, Your mission is to disclaim me and my ninjas!**

**Chibi-dog:… -_- I do not own Tsunade or her ninjas.**

**Tsunade: Good! Now on to the story!**

**Character Description:**

**Name: Niko Grace**

**Sin Name: Wrath**

**Age: 26**

**Job: Creating chaos and collecting wrath **

**Niko has tan skin, medium length black hair with orange highlights, sunset orange eyes, ruby lips, and an oval face. She wears a leather jacket over a red deep V-neck shirt along with denim mini skirt and knee high boots in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' dress is a fiery red cloak covering a black strapless dress stopping at the knees. **

**Name: Ana Flora Uriel**

**Sin Name: Lust**

**Age: 25**

**Job: Making Love and Breathing in/out lust**

**Ana has tan skin, long red hair reaching her ankles, dark blue eyes, pink lips and an oval face. She wears an open white dress shirt over a black tank top with a pink plaid skirt and black platform heels in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' dress is a soft pink cloak covering a red dress stopping at her feet, wrapped around her hip is a black whip. In her hair is a lotus bud, it blooms when she wants it to.**

**Name: Leanna Jones Copper aka Lea**

**Sin Name: Pride**

**Age: 26**

**Job: Planting pride**

**Lea has creamy pale skin, curly violet hair reaching her mid back, magenta eyes, deep purple lips, and a heart shaped face. She wears a black button up long sleeve shirt with a high pencil skirt and white stiletto heels in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' dress is a dark purple cloak covering a black see through shirt with denim shorts.**

**Name: Tia Orihime**

**Sin Name: Envy**

**Age: 27**

**Job: Creating envy**

**Tia has tan skin, shoulder length green hair, yellow eyes, ruby lips, and a heart shaped face. She wears a mini cameo jacket over a V-neck tank top with ripped jeans and green converse in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' dress is a dark green cloak covering a black tube dress stopping at the mid thighs.**

**Name: Venus Silvermist**

**Sin Name: Sloth**

**Age: 24**

**Job: Slowing time **

**Venus has pale skin, white and blue hair kept in ponytails reaching her biceps, lavender eyes, ruby lips, and an oval face. She wears a black off-shoulder flowing dress with gladiator sandals in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' dress is a blue cloak covering a dark blue sailor dress, on her hips are two Sais. In her pigtails are senbons, she can throw them by whipping her head.**

**Name: LiLi Eres**

**Sin Name: Gluttony**

**Age: 20**

**Job: Feeding **

**LiLi has chocolate skin, short pixie white hair, molten lava eyes, pink lips, and a heart shaped face. She wears a grey skin tight shirt showing her belly button and capris with grey, white, and black Nikes in sin village. Her ninja wear or 'sin' wear is a white geisha style kimono. She has white Ying earrings that she can use to summon an animal of her choice.**

**Name: JinJi Eres**

**Sin Name: Greed**

**Age: 20**

**Job: Taking**

**JinJi has chocolate skin, long white hair in a braid reaching her lower back, molten lava eyes, pink lips, and a heart shaped face. She wears a black Chinese dress along with black gloves and flats in sin village. Her ninja wear or sin wear is a black geisha style kimono. She has black Yang earrings that she can use to pull energy from elements.**

**Working with Sin**

Late at night in konoha, a mist settled down in the village. At the village gates, seven figures appeared in the mist. These figures were walking towards the gates in a single row. The konoha guard looked out towards them and stopped them for questioning once they reached the desk.

"State your name and business here." Said the guard. He watched as the four figures just stood there, observing him. He started breaking a cold sweat from their unseen gaze.

"I said state your name and business here." he said again with more force. Finally, one figure stepped up to him and removed their hood. The figure reveals her hazy dark blue eyes to him. The woman gazed into his eyes before reaching her hand to his face. The guard hesitated until he saw her smile gently at him, he calmed down and this haze fell over his eyes. Her hand reached him, glowing an alluring pink. The guard fell to his knees still gazing up at her.

"It's alright love. No need to worry. We just want to see your leader." She said to him softly. The guard raised his arm and pointed towards the tall building in the village. The other five figures began walking to the building leaving the woman and figure behind. The woman motioned the guard to stand up. Once the man was up, she held his hands and kissed his cheek.

"She loves you. Now go love her and stop neglecting her." She said before letting his hand go and walked to the lonely figure. They started to walking to the building as well.

"Getting an early snack Ana?" asked the figure. Ana flicked her crimson her and rolled her cobalt eyes at the statement.

"Not at all. I'm just doing my job Niko; you could have done something too." She said glancing at Niko. Niko sighed before taking off her hood. She fixed her sunset eyes on Ana.

"We are here for a reason. Let's stick to that before making further plans." She said. Ana nodded her head and turned towards the building in front of them. They walked in and saw there five companions at the desk speaking with a woman.

"I'm sorry but the hokage is not in at the moment. Come back tomorrow." She said. The woman with green hair stepped up and slammed her hands on the table, startling the woman.

"Listen here you pig! I know your lying! Your hokage is still in that room. All we want is to see your hokage. This is a serious matter were dealing with. So go get her!" She demanded. The woman glared at her and was about retort until Niko walked up pushing her companion back. Niko turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry for her behavior but she's right. We really do need to see your hokage. It is very urgent." She said. The woman sighed before motioning them to follow her. Niko turned to the lady.

"You should have been gentler Tia." Niko said smirking at her

"Oh and you know how to be gentle? Hn I'd like to see that." Tia said walking past her.

**Hokage office**

Tsunade took another swing at the sake on her desk, chugging it down. She looked at the papers on her desk and groaned. She swiveled her chair and looked out the window. Her hazel eyes took in the mist the covered her village.

"It's so gloomy today. Nothing exciting has happened for a while." She said out loud. She went to take another chug until she heard a loud bang.

"Listen here you pig! I know your lying! Your hokage is still in that room. All we want is to see the hokage. This is a serious matter were dealing with. So go get her!" was what came after the loud bang. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Who's yelling at shizune at this time of night?" she questioned. She heard the familiar knock on her door before it opened to reveal shizune. She walked to her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, there are seven woman here to see you. They say its urgent." She said. Tsunade rubbed her eyes.

"Bring them in then." She said. Shizune walked to the door and let the seven women flood her office. She eyed all seven of them and sensed something different about all of them. They emitted a strange aura that shouted 'danger' but pulled anyone towards them. The black haired woman stepped up and started to speak.

"Hello lady hokage. I would first like to introduce ourselves before we talk about the issue at hand." She said bowing.

"My name is Niko Grace." said Niko. She looked at the others as well. The red head stepped up next.

"My name is Ana Marie Uriel. Pleasure to meet you." She said curtsying. The violet haired woman was next.

"Leanna Jones Copper but I like to go by Lea." She said nodding her head to Tsunade. The green haired woman was next.

"Tia Orihime." She said. Next came the white and blue haired woman.

"Venus Silvermist" she said lazily along with a hand wave. Next the two white haired women came up.

"I'm LiLi!"

"I'm JinJi!"

"We are the LiJin twins!" shouted the two women. Tsunade laughed.

"You two remind me of my of one of my ninja. So want can I do for you lady's?" asked Tsunade. She watched as The LiJin twins put an extra silencer jutsu on the room. She was about to speak again until Venus violently flicked her head to the left, swishing her pigtails. Tsunade jumped at the unexpected action and clenched her fist to be on the ready. She sensed shizune tense up beside her. Suddenly a thump sounded through the room.

On the floor by the left of her desk was a body. The body was an anbu but not her anbu. It happened to be a root anbu. The root anbu body had a single senbon in his neck. Venus smiled at her.

"We don't need the extra ears." She briefly stated. Ana cleared her throat to catch tsunades attention.

"We are known as the deadly sins in the bingo books. We've come here to settle for a village. We have chosen konoha for our home. We have also heard the stories about your hero and the konoha 12." Said Ana. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want with them?" she asked

"We would like to have an apprentice and protégé. We are asking if we can pick them from this group." Ana said. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, analyzing the seven women in front of her.

"Why do you want a protégé? I can understand the apprentice but wouldn't they be your protégé?" said Tsunade.

"The protégé is needed to pass down our sin names. The apprentice is a student that will continue the tradition and heir of the sin name next to our protégé." said Niko. Tsunade tapped her chin with her polished nails. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"So basically, you want to make an unofficial family tree of sorts?" said Tsunade passing the folders of the konoha 12 to them. The women nodded.

"Each of our family members has passed down the name to us. If we don't pass the sin name to a protégé, then everything will come undone." Said Lea.

"Deadly sins isn't just a name is it?" asked Tsunade leaning back in her chair. The twins grinned at her.

"It's a front we use to get around! But if you look at our bingo names, you can probably what our jobs are." Said LiLi. Shizune passed her the bingo book; she took a look at their names.

"Wrath, Lust, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony. Are you telling me that your family is part of causing these emotions?" asked Tsunade piecing it together.

"Our family were connected the 7 sins spirit. The spirits passed along their powers to them to continue the makings of these emotions. When these emotions are made, we have to eat them and return it back to the universe." Said JinJi. Tsunade nodded her head understanding. She looked up at them.

"Well then, I will allow this. But some of my ninjas are part of clans and I will need to discuss with whoever you choose to take. Also since you seem so close, will you be living together?" questioned Tsunade. Tia snorted at the question.

"Why would I want to live with that pig? I've travelled with her enough." She said flicking her head towards Niko, who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Like anyone would want to live with you, you hairy baboon!" yelled Niko. Tia furiously turned towards her. They glared and tensed up. Right when they went to lunge for each other's throats, a whip wrapped Niko's waist and vines entrapped Tia's legs. They both looked at Ana. Ana held the whip in her hand and vines were coming from the ground. The lotus in her hair was partially bloomed.

"Now, didn't we all agree that we would stick together? It would benefit our protégés if they got comfortable around each other since they will have to be together anyways." Said Ana. The two enraged women rolled their eyes and relaxed. Tsunade sat amused at the scene; she pulled a key from under her desk and motion for Lea to take it. Lea watched as the key dropped into her hand, she raised a brow. Tsunade saw the questioning look.

"My council is going to want to know who you are. That root anbu there happens to work for one of the councilmen Danzo. When you pick and meet your protégés and apprentices, you may take them here. This is the key to the senju compound. You can stay there for as long as you like." She said.

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to tell the council? They will want to know why you gave 7 women the key to your compound." asked shizune. Tsunade grinned at her before looking at the women.

"Now what kind of god aunt would I be if I let my nieces and her friends without a home?" she asked winking at the twins. LiLi and JinJi blinked. Lea smirked.

"I like you're thinking." She said. They turned to leave but Tsunade stopped them.

"Wait! I need to know who you are choosing." She said pulling out a scroll. The woman nodded.

"I'd like to take Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka." Said Ana

"Chouji Akamichi and Kiba Inuzuka!" exclaimed LiLi

"Lee and Shino Aburame!" exclaimed JinJi

"Shikamaru Nara" Venus said

"Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Please." Said Lea

"Sasuke Uchiha" hissed Tia at Niko

"Naruto Uzumaki!" snarled Niko back at Tia

"Great! You will meet your pupils tomorrow in the morning at 7 am sharp." Said Tsunade waving them off and signing the scroll. She smiled at Niko and Tia's choice.

"Two rival teachers with rival friends as a protégé? Interesting." She said taking a finally stroke on her scroll, sealing it and passing it to shizune. She looked out the window to her village. She watched as the 7 women walked down the street. Ana and the twins were skipping around the group as Venus walked slowly next to Lea who looked annoyed with the three girls, Niko and Tia walked behind them talking and laughing. The two girls bumped hips before rushing to group.

"But they happen to be friends. What a twist." She said shaking her head.

**Morning**

Shizune watched as the konoha 12 filled up at her desk. Questions flew from their mouths asking why they were here or why can't they see the hokage yet. Her eyes fixed on the pink haired kunoichi walking to her, she suddenly remembered something.

"Sakura! I just remembered that Tsunade wants you in the office once you made it. Go right in." said shizune smiling. Sakura nodded and walked in the office. The others started to voice their opinions at the action.

"What's so important that sakura-Chan can go in but not us!" shouted the konoha hero.

"Tsunade-sama requested you all here because you've be chosen for an important matter. Sakura is being notified of the matter for she was not chosen." she sighed out. Everything went quiet.

"Chosen for what?" asked the Nara.

"I think you might find it quite interesting and shocking." she replied smiling. The door to the office opened with Sakura appearing with a pale face.

"Tsunade-Dono is ready to see you now." she said shakily. The others nervously looked at each other before walking into the office.

Earlier

As Sakura walked into the office, she could faintly hear her teammates usual loud voice. She faced her sensei and noticed the seven figures behind her.

'Have they been here this entire time? Why didn't I sense their charka?' she thought. Tsunade was talking to the two uncloaked girls, she thought she was unnoticed but the thought left her head when the girls pointed in her direction.

"Oh Sakura you made it! Good, now the demonstrations will begin." she said nodded at the girls.

"Demonstration?" questioned Sakura watching the five unmoving figures. Tsunade nodded her head and motioned to the two girls.

"This is LiLi and JinJi. They will be demonstrating their ability for us." said Tsunade

"Abilities?" asked sakura. She felt four pairs of hands of her back and shoulder pushing her roughly into the chair. She turned her head and met eyes with molten lava eyes. LiLi smiled brightly at her, slightly blinding her.

"Don't worry sakura- chan!" she said rubbing her shoulders

"You won't feel a thing!" Jinji said rubbing her back. Then both sisters appeared in her field of vision, their eyes shimmering with an exotic glow.

"You won't feel a thing at all." The LiJin twins whispered softly.

**Chibi-dog: Well Tsunade-sama I think I will rest for a bit **

**Tsunade: who said you can rest?**

**Chibi-dog: -_- I need rest**

**Tsunade: you're a tough girl! Now I got these thugs saying I owe them money, go handle my light work.**

**Chibi-dog: … Fine, *Puts anbu outfit on* I'll be back, close it out. *leaves***

**Tsunade: …. *sigh* Reviews are welcomed….so is sake…well, sayonara **


	2. Meet Envy, Wrath, and Sloth

**Chibi-dog: Now for the Continuation :3**

**Tsunade: Yes…Continuation here we go!**

**Chibi-dog: …. You've been hitting the sake huh?**

**Tsunade: Hehe Uhh Chibi* hugs me*~ I'm going to love you, pet you and call you George~**

**Chibi-dog: 0/0 Tsunade-sama? Umm I don't own her or any of her ninjas…..so please help me T.T**

**Tsunade: Chibi so cute~ Chu~**

**Recap**

_**"Oh Sakura you made it! Good, now the demonstrations will begin." she said nodded at the girls.**_

_**"Demonstration?" questioned Sakura watching the five unmoving figures. Tsunade nodded her head and motioned to the two girls.**_

_**"This is LiLi and JinJi. They will be demonstrating their ability for us." said Tsunade**_

"_**Abilities?" asked sakura. She felt four pairs of hands of her back and shoulder pushing her roughly into the chair. She turned her head and met eyes with molten lava eyes. LiLi smiled brightly at her, slightly blinding her.**_

"_**Don't worry sakura- chan!" she said rubbing her shoulders**_

"_**You won't feel a thing!" JinJi said rubbing her back. Then both sisters appeared in her field of vision, their eyes shimmering with an exotic glow.**_

"_**You won't feel a thing at all." The LiJin twins whispered softly.**_

**Now**

Sakura held their gaze, becoming trapped in their exotic eyes. She felt as if she wasn't in her body anymore but she could still feel their hands. The twins hands started to glow as well. LiLi's glowing white hands cupped her rosy cheeks, bringing her head closer to her. JinJi's glowing black hands wrapped around her shoulders, she placed her head atop the pinkettes head.

"What do you see sis?" asked JinJi keeping her hands completely still on sakura's shoulders. Sakura's emerald eyes stared deep into LiLi's lava eyes. Sakura could feel a heat pool into her stomach, her lungs felt heavy, she couldn't breathe. It was like, 'her eyes are breathtaking, I-I can't look away.' Thought sakura. The glow on LiLi's hands intensified as she continued to face emerald orbs until she saw a flicker of light.

'Gotta.' Thought LiLi

"There is a Greed and Lust for love, Pride in her strength, and Wrath." She said finally answering her sister. LiLi removed her hands along with JinJi. Once their hands were removed, sakura inhaled a breath of air. LiLi patted her back and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I forgot that it has certain effects on people." She said

"W-what was that?" asked sakura trying to regain oxygen

'That was us peering deep inside your soul by physical contact. It's a longer process but very accurate on what a person wants or is feeling." Explained JinJi. Sakura looked at the twins with suspiousion in her eyes.

"Who or what are you?" asked sakura. Tsunade picked up one of the scrolls on her desk and tossed it to sakura.

'This scroll will explain who and what they are and why they are here." Said Tsunade checking her nails. Sakura opened the scroll and began reading. As she read, her emerald eyes shot up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't be seriously considering this!" she exclaimed, nervously looking toward the figures. Her sensei nodded her head and flicked her pigtail.

"Yes. Now send them in. It's time to meet our guest."

**Now in Sakura's P.O.V**

As the others walked in, they too just noticed the seven figures. I could see them tense up much like how I did when I first noticed them. Sasuke and Naruto looked me in the eyes with question, but I turned by head thinking, "You'll find out soon enough.' I went over to Tsunade-sama and stood near the twins who grinned at me, I tried managing a smile but couldn't. I could tell by the way they pouted at me.

"You were all called here today to be assigned teachers." Said Tsunade

"Ehhh? Why do we need teachers Granny hokage?" asked Naruto. Tsunade-dono griped her fist and glared at naruto before continuing.

"Because these lovely people want to willingly train you and pledge alliance to konoha" said Tsunade smiling creepily at him then threw a scroll at him, hitting him in the face. He caught the scroll when it rolled off his face. I sighed. 'He can never be serious.' I thought. She threw the others scroll more gently.

"These are the deadly sins. Now an introduction and test will take place." She said waving her hand at the twins who smiled and stepped forward along with the cloaked figures.

"Ok! Now the test is to choose you're appropriate trainer! This will tell me and my sis how well connected we all will be!" shouted JinJi

"If your decision is right then your trainer will say her name and sin! You may start one at a time, and without further ado, let the test began!" LiLi said throwing her hands in the air with the sunset background behind her.

"Such beautiful flames of youth!" shouted lee with his eyes shining. I giggled at his enthusiasm, I was sure he would go first but sasuke stepped out and my heart stopped.

_**Sasuke: Envy's Protégé**_

'A test huh?' he thought, looking at the seven woman. He narrowed his onyx eyes.

'How the hell do they expect us to choose from this when we can't see the other five faces?' he thought once more.

'_Sasuke~' _whispered a slithering like voice. His eyes enlarged a bit and moved to the right where the red cloaked and green cloaked woman stood.

'What was that?' he asked, but the voice appeared again but this time impatiently.

'_Sassuke~' _then again

'_SSSasssuke!' _and again

'_Sasssuke!' _over and over the voice continued until he finally stepped before the woman in green. A slimy and cold feeling wrapped around his entire body. It felt much like the scale of a snake crawling up his arm.

"You. You're my trainer." He plainly stated. The woman took her hood of reveling her forest green hair and golden eyes. She smirked and looked him up and down before licking her lips.

"Very good Sasuke, I'm Tia Orihime. I am Envy and you are my protégé." she said in her silk-like voice. He nodded his head and moved behind her. As he was moving behind Tia, onyx meets emerald. In those glistering emerald eyes, held shock and hurt. Sasuke wonder what was wrong with sakura.

"Alright! Me next!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke sighed and Tia laughed.

_**Naruto: Wrath's protégé**_

'Stupid Sasuke-teme! Trying to show me up!' Naruto thought crossing his arms. He watched as he made eye contact with sakura. He sighed. Ever since he brought sasuke back, it went back to old times. Hitting him every chance she got, if he asked her on a date, if he was too loud, hell she even knocked him into a four walls because he said sasuke smelled like a wet dog once day. It made him mad how she worshipped sasuke like a god and treated him like some thrown out piece of gum.

"Alright! Me next!" he growled/shouted trying to keep his anger in check. He did a quick look through the people he had left to pick from. He decided to just choose and get it done with. He walked towards the twins.

'The sooner I get this done with, the sooner I can get out.' He thought. But as he went to take another step, he froze midstep.

'W-what? Why can't I move?' he thought

'**Its K.I. kit and its directed at you. But to be able to do so with no one else but the target feeling it needs a vigorous amount of concentration. I suggest you find who it is.' Said kuruma. **

The K.I. was so strong it created a chill that seeped to his bones. A chill that made the sanest person go to the nut house. Even caused unruly voices other than the one living in his stomach to appear.

'Hehe your pathetic." Giggled the voice. Naruto shivered at how hot and cold the voice sounded. It sounded like it was a mix of sakura yelling at him with no emotion behind it.

'You let some whore beat you around?' it said once again, bringing unwanted memories. He finally finished his step but pivoted on the ball of his foot and walked the other direction.

'Look! There she is now. Not even a fucking thank you for saving her precious sasuke-kun." It taunted him. It sounded stronger now. Fiercer then before. A flash of sakura running to sasuke and healing him flashed in his mind. His current anger sparked up as he walked.

'She didn't even say thank you! Is this the thanks you get!?' it shouted. It sounded angry and more alive as he passed the woman in purple cloak. Another flash of sakura sleep at sasuke's side for months waiting for his recovery to happen. His anger cannon were ready to take off by the time he passed the woman in blue.

'Show me your anger! Show everyone how our wrath is not to be taunted! Show the world-'

"Your wrath" the woman in red whispered finishing what the voice was saying. At that moment naruto swiveled and swung a left hook at her.

"Naruto!" yelled sakura shocked by the sudden attack.

The woman ducked and attempted a low sweep but naruto back flipped and charged with his fist cocked back ready to punch. He speed in front of her and swung but the woman caught his fist and attempted to kick him in the side but naruto grabbed it with his right hand and managed to swing her across the room. The woman channeled chakra in her feet and flip midair, gaining more height for her to stick to the ceiling. The woman started clapping and laughing, pissing naruto off more.

"What's funny?" asked naruto throwing a kunai at her. She back flipped off the ceiling as the kunai soared towards her and disappeared as she fell, only to reappear behind him with his kunai pointed at his neck. Naruto calmly turned around and looked her in her sunset eyes. She handed him the kunai and smiled. Naruto's anger diminishing, he smiled back.

"Yo! I'm Niko Grace the Wrath flame and you are my protégé." She said. Naruto surprisingly bowed his head, shocking everyone there.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" he said after his bow. He walked behind her and flipped sasuke the bird.

'Take that Teme!' he thought. Sasuke smirked and looked away. Niko grinned and blew Tia a kiss who rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

_**Shikamaru: Sloth's Protégé **_

'Deadly sins, eh?' he thought looking at Tia and Niko. They shared similar characteristics with naruto and sasuke. They looked to be rivals. The kiss Niko blew was the 'Fuck your shit' kiss and Tia rolling her eyes was 'It's on now bitch' roll.

As sasuke and naruto choose their teacher it seemed as if they were going on pure instinct alone. Making this test harder to think through, it required you let your mind go and your body take over for you. You **wanted** the raw emotions that are kept in bay out like kiba hyped on sugar treats. Shikamaru sighed.

'Going on raw emotions? They live up to their name, that's for sure.' Thought Shikamaru, rubbing his left shoulder. He sighed again because of a certain blonde kuniochi stabbing him in the ribs with her elbow….painfully.

"Don't you dare say it!" she violently whispered in his ear. He looked at her pale baby blue eyes from the corner of his eyes and smirked. Lately his teams been trying to curb the amount of times he says 'troublesome'. Something about it being a lame catch phrase quoted his blonde teammate. He turned his head to reply back but his sharp and highly skilled ear managed to catch the light snore come from the woman in the blue cloak. He sighed and with his head still turned to her, he started in her eyes looking at his reflection.

'Sorry Ino. But this time it fits perfectly for this situation.' He thought

"Troublesome." He said before turning and walking to the blue cloaked figure all the while trying to get as far as possible for ino and her wrath. He stepped up in front of the woman and waved his hand in her face, but she didn't respond. He raised a brow and looked to the others. The twins looked as if they were trying to stifle their giggles, Tia was facing the other way with a hand on her head shaking it, and Niko burst out laughing.

"Buhahahaha!"

'Troublesome indeed' he thought as his hands came up and took her hood off, freeing her bouncy white and blue pigtails. He was looking right at her lavender eyes with his sharp brown eyes. She hadn't moved the entire time naruto and sasuke choose their teachers and didn't move to stop him from removing her hood. She was literally sleeping standing up and eyes open. Creepy right?

"Oi, wake up." He said poking her forehead gently. She blinked her once then twice and looked around until her eyes landed on Niko. She opened her ruby lips and gave off a cute little yawn resembling a bunny. After she finished she lazily waved at them.

"I see they found you ne?" she asked slowly. Niko and Tia nodded while the twins surrounded her.

"Ohhh you should have seen it naruto was all like Arggg and Niko was all like haha." Said LiLi using hand gestures

"Yeah! Sasuke was all looking crazy. You know how Tia looks in the morning." Said JinJi before Tia put her in a choke hold.

"Shut the hell up brat!" she shouted with a blush on her face. She lightly giggled before Shikamaru cleared his throat and caught the lavender eyed bunny's attention.

"You're my trainer?" questioned Shikamaru. He watched as she started at him intently until…

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly scaring a few people. She waved at Shikamaru and curtsied.

"Hello Shika. My name is Venus Silvermist and I am sloth." She said. Shikamaru nodded and stood behind her. His eyes caught Ino's blue eyes. He could clearly see what they were saying.

'Great. A female version of Shikamaru! She's even worse than him.' eyes said out to the world. He smirked and mouthed out to her.

"Just think. In the future, there is going to be another me haunting you." He mouthed. He watched as her eyes widen before flipping him off. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Venus just yawned once more.

**Chibi-dog: Ok! Next we will see how Pride and Lust gain their lovely people ^^**

**Tsunade: …**

**LiJin Twins: Whys Auntie Tsu-chan sleeping?**

**Niko: you know she's not really your aunt? Oh there a jutsu on her. *takes jutsu off***

**Chibi-dog: NOOO! **

**Tsunade: RAWR! I LIVE! **

**LiJin Twins: AHHH SHES AWAKE! *Runs away***

**Chibi-dog: *Glares at Niko* Now I gotta put her back to sleep. Close us out! Tsunade! Drop it right now! Eck! Not at me! *Goes to Tsunade***

**Niko: 0_0 uhh ok! Well that's it for chapter two! See you later! *Tsunade runs by naked and Chibi is chasing her with a bath robe in hand***

**Niko: 0/0 umm Good Bye! Please Review! Thank you for reading! * chase Tsunade with Chibi***


	3. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**Ok I know I promised another chapter which is coming up but I've meet a predicament :(**

**You see, I can't choose who I want to be the protégé for Lust. Either hinata or ino. There both really good for the sin name but I don't know who would benefit for it more. So I've decided to open up a poll ^^ **

**Who should be the Protégé of Lust Aka Ana Flora Uriel:**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Or**

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

**This is the list of protégés so far:**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Envy's Protégé**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Wraths Protégé**

**Shikamaru Nara: Sloths Protégé **

**Other Protégés will be revealed soon! **

**Polls will be open today and close next week ^^ or you can just put your opinion in the reviews either or is good.**

**Thank you and gomenosai! You probably thought this was the next chapter if you're following the story but I will try getting it up this coming week :)**

**With 3 Chibi-dog**


	4. Awful Pride and Blooming Lust

**Chibi-dog: Hello everyone! Ladies and Gentlemen the polls have been closed! Thank you for your wonderful insights, we now have a winner!**

**Tsunade: What are you a timeshow host?**

**Chibi-dog: No…..Yes…Maybe…but without further ado do, I give you to Protégés of Pride and Lust! **

**Tsunade: Ahem? Aren't you forgetting something Chibi?**

**Chibi-dog: …. Am I?**

**Tsunade: Yes! **

**Chibi: Annnddd we have your contestant for *drumroll* Disclaimer Week! Now, Tsunade for you to win this paid trip to the land of Hot Springs, you have to say just one sentence. What it that sentence?**

**Tsunade: Oh Oh I know this one! Chibi-dog does not own any of the Naruto characters! *confetti rained on her* **

**Chibi-dog: You've won! Enjoy your trip to the hot spring! *whispers to batnut* get the story rolling! **

**Tsunade: Yes! Wait…..Damnit! Chibi!**

_**Neji and tenten: Prides joy**_

Neji watched with calculating eyes as Tia, Niko, and Venus took their protégés and moved back besides tsunades desk. They apparently mentioned something to them but Naruto being Naruto didn't understand with they said from the way sasuke shook his head, and niko slapped her forehead. Venus just smiled and swished her pigtail. Suddenly JinJi held up her hand which happened to be glowing a soulless grey along with her earrings. In front of her hand was a senbon…well not 'senbon' more like senbons. The senbons actually spelt out one word, 'NEXT'. JinJi looked at Venus who just shrugged her shoulders and yawned. Now, exactly when she had the time to throw 12 senbons still leaves even her comrades clueless. LiLi cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Alright! Now I didn't mention this but there are actually two tests. You see, those three just choose a protégé but the rest of us decided to take a protégé and apprentice! Now you will still be picking your trainer." Started LiLi then JinJi stepped up after dropping the senbons to the displeasure of Venus.

"But the protégé and apprentice must establish a connection unique to each other. Only then will your trainer revel herself and claim her protégé and apprentice." Said JinJi grinning before walking up to her sister. The twins grabbed one hand and raised their other unoccupied hand up and somehow fireworks appeared in the background.

"Let the test begin!" they said in harmony. Lee suddenly pulled out the handy dandy notebook and took notes.

"Fireworks background and harmonious talking! Such youthful ideas!" he said still writing in his book. Tenten grumbled out an 'oh great' and crossed her arms. She caught a glimpse of Neji from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be concentering on the three women over there. She sighed and looked at the remaining women to choose from.

'There the deadly sins? I've always thought my parents were joking when they would say the wrath flame would create nightmares for me if I didn't get enough sleep, but there she is in the living flesh.' Thought tenten as she remembered the stories her father used to tell her. Her favorite was the one about pride.

She was once a beautiful woman, a beauty she took pride in. She got everything she wanted, money, clothes, heck she even got a house on her looks alone. But one night she was tricked, it was a regular day of her fans falling for her beauty except for one. The man didn't even look at her, which had to change quickly. She introduced herself and flaunted her charms, which seemed to be working. They had a date for that very night; they were to meet at the park.

'Why would we meet here?' she heard a rustle in the bush, she turned and looked but nothing was there. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back around. When she did there were three men standing a few feet ahead of her. They notice the pretty lady and decide to 'talk'. She tried avoiding them but they perused her. Those men had their way with her, no could hear she cries of agony. She was later found dead in the alley by the park. Worse case too, the man she was going on the date with was in on this. That very man died two week after her death. At his funeral, some say they as a shadowy figure standing in the distance. That shadowy figure was the very woman who was killed two weeks ago. She vowed on her death that she will show the damage pride could do, as it did to her. She became a sin, a sin so common it would kill even you.

'Pride is awful, but too much is terrible.' The figure whispered before diminishing.

She remembered that tragic story for she burned it into her memories. She felt for the beauty and took it upon herself not to have too much pride. She believed it could make or break battle. She looked towards Neji; she's tried teaching the hyugga that. But no matter what she says he refuses to listen. Even after Naruto kicked his ass in the chunin exams, he was still prideful. Her eyes widen as Neji suddenly started to walk toward the woman in purple. She rushed in front of him causing him to stop and look down at her.

"Tenten, move." He plainly demanded. Tenten shook her head and crossed her arms.

"How do you know if she's the right one?" asked tenten

"She's wearing purple." He said. She stared at him for a minute.

"What?" she asked, cleaning out her ears.

"She's wearing purple. Purple means royalty therefore that is my trainer." He said trying to go around her. Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose.

'I forgot, he started basing emotions and decision by what color people are wearing. Usually he's right but this is a sensitive matter.' She thought. She blocked him again, gaining a growl from him.

"Tenten, Move out the way." He started but tenten pushed him back. She narrowed her eyes and balled her fist.

"Don't go make decisions like that! Based on color! I've told you, too much pride in ability is dangerous!" she shouted at him. Neji sneered at his teammate and walked back up to her. With her being 5' shorter then him, her towered over her.

"And I've told you, that's preposterous. You're only telling me and lee this because of some kids' story. Pride doesn't kill. Ninjas kill Ninjas. Now it's time to grow up tenten. Stop basing your life on that stupid myth." He said to her. She snapped and threw a punch in his direction but a soft hand grabbed it and held there in midair.

"Connection Established." Said the woman in purple in a cynical voice. She let go of tentens hand.

"What connection?" asked tenten placing her fist down.

The woman took off her hood and revealed her curly violent hair and striking magenta eyes. She motioned for tenten to stand beside Neji. She raised her hand to her chest and waved it around in a circle. After she waved her hand in the circular motion, a purple seal appeared. She motioned for Neji and tenten to reach inside. Neji walked up cautiously and reached inside, when he pulled his hand back out, he was holding a bird pendent. The bird was an eagle sitting on a purple gem. Neji held it up to get a good look at it. As he was looking the eagle's eyes turned silver before settling for his lavender eyes. His eyes widen before looking at the woman who motioned for him to put it on. He put the pendent on and could hear a slight whistling noise.

Next tenten walked up to the magic circle and hesitantly reached inside. Once she pulled out her hand, a black charm rested on her wrist. On the charm was a purple gem. Five more loops were on the charm, meaning she could put more on it. She touched the gem and it started to glow faintly. She pulled her hand away but a purple energy came out of the gem. It swirled around her hand and made a black trench knife. Tenten stared at it in disbelief.

'What is this?' she thought. As if reading her mind, the woman spoke.

"These are how you will stay connected. The pendent around your neck is the **Igurushiingu-me**. It connects with the users eyes and can be seen through the eyes of an eagle. The gem is called **Washi no Homotsu**, what it can do is up to you to find out." She said to Neji then turned to Tenten.

"Your Charm is called **Aijin**; it works like a charm giving you the power to use what is on the charm. The gem is called **Seimei no honoo**. As you've witnessed before it can create what the wielder wants." She explained. Then she bowed.

"I am Leanna Cooper Jones but you may call me Lea. Neji you are my Protégé and Tenten you are my Apprentice." She said staring blankly at them.

Tenten and Neji walked behind her. Tenten sighed as Neji smirked down at her. He bent down to her ear and whispered.

"I was right wasn't I?'

Before she could say anything, Lea beat her to it.

"You may have been right today **uma kanoko** but remember this, Pride is awful, but too much is terrible. Pride can be your downfall if you are not careful." She said without trying to look at them. Her voice didn't sounds cynical, this time it sounded hurt. Tenten and Neji looked at each other. It's crazy how she even heard him. She must have the ears of a hawk. The twins looked at Lea with sadden eyes.

_**Hinata and Ino: Blooming Lust**_

'Ugh! Curse that lazy ass for being so damn smart!' thought Ino as she watched him speak with his sensei. She watched as they laughed with the group. She sighed and thought:

'He's never laughed like that with us. How is it that a genius like him can't see what I feel for him.' she thought pouting. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over at Hinata who was smiling softly at her. No one knew but she and hinata were best friends. They shared a passion for flowers. It was how they met really.

**Flashback**

"_Daddy! I'm going to the playground now!" shouted a 7 year old ino running out the house. She ran to the playground and saw all the other kids playing on the swings. But she's played their many times already. She looked around and saw this small opening near the monkey bar._

'_What's that?' she thought and like any curious 5 year old, she crawled through the hole. On the other side was this beautiful filed of flowers. It had lilies, lavenders, roses, forget-me-nots, Orchids, Daisies, Bauvardia, Carnations, Iris and her favorite Amaryllis. She grinned and ran through the field laughing._

'_This is better than the playground!' she thought picked up a red amaryllis and putting it in her hair. But then she heard a sniffle. She looked around and she a girl about her age. She had Dark blue hair in a hime cut style and lavender eyes. She walked up to the girl._

"_Hey. Are you ok?" she asked. The girl looked at her and shook her head. Ino sat next to the girl._

"_Why are you crying?" asked ino_

"_M-m-my f-father c-called m-me weak." She cried out._

"_Why?" ino asked confused_

"_I c-cant b-beat m-my sister i-in a d-duel. I d-don't even h-have an h-home anymore." She said with tears running furiously down her face. Ino may have been seven but even she knew what happened to the girl. She saw a patch of Iris. She looked at the girl and took her hand surprising the girl. She took the girl to the patch and started to make a little crown of iris. She placed the crown on the girls and smiled. _

"_There! Now you are the Queen of irises. You symbolize Faith, hope, passion, and purity." She said. The girl looked at ino but then looked down._

"_I can't b-be a q-queen. I'm n-not strong enough." She said but her hand was brought back up by ino. _

"_Queens don't have to be strong. She has to have faith in her people and that faith the people have in her make her strong." Ino said. The girl stared at her in amazement. Ino then gave her a bracelet of a white iris and white amaryllis. The girl took it and placed it on her wrist._

"_This is a gift from me the Amaryllis queen. I would like it if the queen would be my friend." Ino said. The girl handed ino a blue iris and orange amaryllis hair tie. Ino replaced her old tie with her new tie. They smiled at each other._

"_My name is Ino Yamanaka."_

"_My name is Hinata… Hinata __**Airisu**__"_

**Flashback Over**

That was the day, she met hinata and found out she was no longer a hyuuga. The only reason she kept the name was to keep everyone out her personal life until the right time. Only ino, her father and mother knew about it. Hinata didn't live in the hyuuga compound. She lived on her own in that field of flowers. Ino's dad helped them build it. They still had the gift they gave each other all those years ago.

"He'll see it in time ino. Just wait one day he will fall for you." Hinata whispered without the stutter. She hasn't stuttered in years since she and ino met the only time she does is around naruto.

"Yeah same with you. Then you can do all the naughty thing in your book to naruto-kun." Ino teased watching as hinata blushed. They giggled silently. They always talked about things like this on days off. Just sitting in their field.

"Your friendship is very beautiful." Said a soft voice. Ino and hinata turned to the woman in pink who had walked silently up them. She pulled her cloak off and threw to Niko who wasn't looking.

"Ack! Hey!" Niko Shouted

The woman ignored her and put her hands together. A pink mist gathered around her hands. In the pink mist, two flowers appeared in her hand the mist disappeared as fast as it came. In her hand was an Iris and Amaryllis. She placed the Iris in Hinata's hair and the Amaryllis in Ino's hair. Once she moved her hand the flower petal twirled for a bit and settled by their ears. The petals on their flowers formed earrings on their ears. The girls looked at her in shock. The woman just smiled.

"My name is Ana Flora Uriel. You two will be working together by making love and lust, with Hinata as my protégé and Ino as my apprentice. This is perfect for I didn't expect you two to be friends." Ana said clapping her hands and dragging them with her. But then she suddenly stopped before turning to hinata.

"This is a new life for you. I think it's the perfect time to reveal who you are now." She said. Everyone looked at Ana confused as to what she said expect ino who smiled at hinata and nodded. Hinata took a deep breath and looked to her peers.

"You have known me as Hinata Hyuuga. Well the truth is that I haven't been a hyuuga or part of the hyuuga in 10 years. I am and have been since 7, Hinata Airisu." Said hinata bowing. Everyone's eyes widen. The hinata everyone knew never lived in the hyuuga compound.

'**Airisu **huh? It…it fits her.' Thought naruto looking at hinata in a new light. He stared at her as she talked with ino. Hinata saw him staring and blushed before waving at him. He blushed as well and waved back with a grin. Ino giggled at the exchange as did Ana. Ana looked at Niko who still held her cloak. She walked to Niko who handed it to her. Ana walked past her cloak and hugged Niko and planting a kiss on her cheek making Niko blush and look away. Ana giggled before whispering.

"Thank you for holding this for me, **Sutekina Ikari**." Ana said, taking her cloak and moved to go back to her but Niko pulled her back and whispered in her ear giving her the shivers.

"You're welcome, **Sekushina Yokubo**." She whispered hotly. Ana blushed before walking away while Niko just grinned at her retreating figure. The others just rolled their eyes at their antics. The twins sweat dropped.

'Why do they have to do that now?' they both thought.

**Chibi-dog: Another Chapter in the bag! Thank you so much for helping me choose Ana's protégé ^^**

**Tsunade: Hey is ummm**

**Chibi-dog: What?**

**Tsunade: You know...* looks at Niko and Ana***

**Chibi-dog: Ohhh… I Don't Know**

**Tsunade: *Strangles me* what the hell do you mean you don't know!**

**Chibi-dog: Ack! **

**Niko: Umm? O.O **

**Ana: Reviews are welcome! Thank you and come again.**

_**Dictionary**_

_**Igurushiingu-me- Eagle's Seeing Eye**_

_**Washi no Homotsu- Eagles Treasure**_

_**Aijin- Mistress**_

_**Seimei no honoo- Flame of life**_

_**uma kanoko- Idiot Child**_

_**Airisu-Iris**_

_**Sutekina Ikari- Lovely Wrath**_

_**Sekushina Yokubo- Sexy Lust**_


	5. Aren't you a Squidi Sin?

**Chibi-Dog: Heeerrreeee is chapter 5!**

**Tsunade: Actually it would be chapter 4 since the third chapter is just a notice**

**Chibi-dog: -_- I knew that.**

**Tsunade: Mhm sure you did Chibi.**

**Chibi-dog: *sigh* Whatever, On to the story!**

**Tsunade: Wait! You've gotta disclaim me and my ninjas! *Chibi walks away* Ugh! **

**JinJi: Hi Auntie!**

**Tsunade: Oh! Sweetie, could you disclaim me and my ninjas?**

**JinJi: Sure! Chibi-dog does not own Tsunade or her ninjas!**

**Recap**

"**You may have been right today uma kanoko but remember this, Pride is awful, but too much is terrible. Pride can be your downfall if you are not careful." She said without trying to look at them. Her voice didn't sounds cynical, this time it sounded hurt. Tenten and Neji looked at each other. It's crazy how she even heard him. She must have the ears of a hawk. The twins looked at Lea with sadden eyes.**

**The woman ignored her and put her hands together. A pink mist gathered around her hands. In the pink mist, two flowers appeared in her hand the mist disappeared as fast as it came. In her hand was an Iris and Amaryllis. She placed the Iris in Hinata's hair and the Amaryllis in Ino's hair. Once she moved her hand the flower petal twirled for a bit and settled by their ears. The petals on their flowers formed earrings on their ears. The girls looked at her in shock. The woman just smiled.**

"**My name is Ana Flora Uriel. You two will be working together by making love and lust, with Hinata as my protégé and Ino as my apprentice. This is perfect for I didn't expect you two to be friends."**

**Now**

"Why do they have to do that now?" the twins thought watching Niko and Ana flirt. The twins looked at the remaining four people and grinned. LiLi set up a mind link with her sister.

'I wonder if they are just going to come up to us. I mean they don't really have to form a connection but it would be nice, ya know.' She said.

'Yeah totally. I wonder what connection will take place. They don't seem to really hang with each other.' said JinJi. The twins looked back at the four ninjas.

'This is going to be fun.' They thought grinning like a couple of Cheshire Cats.

**GG United: Greed & Gluttony**

Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Chouji looked at the twins who suddenly started grinning all crazy like. Kiba motioned to Shino to get the other two over here. Once Chouji and Lee came over, they formed a circle.

"So, all of us are with those crazy twins." Said kiba. Shino started blankly at him but kiba waved him off.

"Yes! They are very youthful!" shouted Lee who fist pumped but was pulled back down by kiba.

"Shut up! We don't know which one of us will be going to who." said kiba. Shino pushed his glasses up.

"We can mark Chouji out for gluttony, no offense." He stated to Chouji who nodded at him.

"Alright so Chouji is gluttony so who else goes with gluttony?" asked kiba. Then lee raised his hand. Kiba looked at him with arched eyebrows before sighing and pointing at lee who grinned much like the twins.

"Maybe Shino is with Chouji and I'm with Kiba for greed." He said. The others stated at him with widened eyes. Kiba cleared with throat.

"How did you come up with that theory?" he asked.

"Well Chouji means butterfly and that's basically a connection by its self because Shino studies bug and they both would share a common likeness for butterflies." Lee said in the thinking man pose. The others looked at him with Ludacris looks on their faces. Shino shook his head and cleared his throat.

"That's... makes sense. My favorite bug happens to be a butterfly. My favorite is the Notocrypta Curvifascia." Shino said pushing his glasses up. Kiba gave him to look he always gives him when he talks.

"Ok, then that leaves kiba and lee with greed but what's the connection?" asked Chouji. Kiba then grinned before coming out of his hunched position along with the rest.

"It's obvious. Me and Lee are wild!" he said walking to the twins with the rest. Lee Eagerly nodded his head while Shino and Chouji shook their head. They walked up to the twin who looked at them weirdly.

"So?" they both asked at the same time.

'That's creepy." The four thought

"I and lee are with greed and Chouji and Shino are with gluttony." said Kiba with a smug look on his face. The twin burst out laughing. The four men looked at them with confused looks.

"You've only got one thing right. Chouji is with me. But not Shino." Said LiLi who pulled Chouji behind her and pecked his cheek.

"Although your reasons seem accurate and would work for a connection. It just isn't it." said JinJi, who shook her head and pulled lee behind her and ruffling his hair. Kiba and Shino stood their bewildered by the outcome. The twins looked at them with their lava eyes.

"So what is the connection you find in them hmm?" they asked. Kiba and Shino went into a long thought, as they looked at the two behind the twins. Kiba looked into LiLi's eyes and suddenly was hit with a flashback.

**Flashback**

_A 7 year old Chouji sat at the park with a bag of plain potato chip. His mother ran out of his favorite so he had to settle for the non- tasty ones. He sighed._

"_What's wrong with you?" someone asked. Chouji turned and it was Kiba who asked the question._

"_I don't like these kinds of chips." He said. Kiba sat next to him and grabbed the chips, taking a look at the flavor. He grimaced_

"_Yeah, I don't really like this flavor either. Tried it once and was sick for a month!" said kiba giving Chouji the chips back. He caught the look Chouji gave him and smiled sheepishly._

"_Ok, ok, not a month but they stink. Hey I've got this really great flavor back at home, you game?" asked kiba jumping from the bench along with Chouji who nodded his head with glee._

_They walked to Kiba's house and were greeted by Tsume, Kiba's mother. After saying hello to Tsume, they headed to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, kiba jumped on the counter and fumbled inside the cabinet before shouting an:_

"_Aha!" and jumping back down. He handed the chips to Chouji who looked at the flavor with widened eyes._

"_You've got the spicy bbq flavor!" yelled Chouji as he munched on the chips._

"_So yummy!" he yelled again. Kiba grinned._

"_Told it was great!" he said. He was handed a chip, in fact the last potato chip in the bag to be exact. He looked at Chouji who was smiling at him. Kiba took the chip and smiled. _

**Flashback Over**

Kiba groaned.

"That's the connection? A Potato Chip?" stated kiba. LiLi giggled and wrapped her arms around kiba.

"Never look past anything even if as small as a wee pebble." She said kissing his cheek as well and pulling him with her to Chouji. Kiba glanced at the crazy woman and looked at Chouji who shrugged. Shino stood there silently. The only thing moving on him was his eyebrow that seemed to be moving? Or Twitching?

"Never look past anything?" he silently whispered.

"Dude, what hell is wrong with Shino?" asked Naruto who spoke loud

"How should I know?" said Sasuke watching the usually put together Aburame slowly lose his cool.

"Are you saying all I had to do was remember the gift I gave lee?" Shino said. JinJi smiled.

"That should have been pretty easy to remember if I do say so myself." Said JinJi patting him on the back.

**Flashback**

_Everyone was at the new bar in town. It happened to be Lee's Birthday and Tenten put together a surprise party for him. Neji led lee to the bar were everyone was waiting. Once they reached the bar, everyone jumped out and yelled:_

"_Surprise!"_

"_Oh this is so youthful! You've all showed me your flames! They shine so bright!" shouted Lee with tears coming down his face. Tenten came up to him and guided him to the table with presents._

"_Just open your presents ok?" she said as he sat down. He instantly started tearing open the presents._

_Sakura got him new leg warmers._

_Naruto got him weight seals._

_Sasuke didn't get him anything at first but tenten made a gift from him, it happened to be hair gel._

_Shikamaru got him a shougi board since lee kept bothering him to play him._

_Ino got him some clothes that he can wear other than the out of fashion jumpsuit he wears _

_Chouji got him free coupons to lees favorite curry shop._

_Tenten got him a new pair of nun chunks_

_Neji got him new set of bandages_

_Kiba got him the fang of a wolf he found._

_Hinata got him the recipe for the rose tea she made him a while back_

_Shino got him a sake set._

_Tenten and Neji didn't see the sake set as a threat since there was no sake with it. Everyone went on the dance floor. Shino approached lee with a familiar bottle._

"_What's that?" asked lee_

"_I thought it be best to use your sake collection at the most appropriate time." said Shino pouring a clear liquid into the cups._

_5 Minutes later_

_CRASH!_

"_Yo Hoy and a pile of rum!" shouted the drunken lee who started singing and swinging._

"_Who the hell gave him sake?" yelled tenten dodging chair. Then an equally drunk naruto and surprisingly drunk sasuke started singing with lee._

"_If we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just to say we love you!" all three of the drunken ninjas turned sailors sang. Sakura sighed and grabbed her teammate and bid adieu while everyone else dipped as Neji and tenten tried getting lee out the bar._

"_Who got lee drunk? Everyone should know it's a bad thing to give him liquor." Said hinata walking with Kiba and Shino. Kiba gave a chuckle and pointed his thumb at Shino. Hinata gave Shino a bewildered look. Shino shrugged._

"_I had no prior knowledge that giving lee-san any liquor would make him a drunken sailor." Said Shino pushing his glasses up with a tiny unnoticeable smirk on his face._

**Flashback over**

"Every memory should be preserved." Said JinJi guiding Shino to the rest of the girls, as they stood in front of Tsunade, who was just finishing up a scroll.

"Now that's over, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ino you are going to have to speak with your fathers about this, but we will worry about that later at the meeting being held today. You are free to go, I will call you when the meeting will take place." She said with a wave of her hand. Everyone bowed and left except from sakura, who stood standing at tsunades desk. Tsunade glanced at her student and sighed.

"Yes, Sakura?" asked Tsunade, knowing the pinkette would voice her opinion about this. Sakura looked at her sensei.

"I just don't think, this is a good idea. I mean sasuke-" she started but was interrupted when Tsunade slammed her hands.

"For Kami's sake sakura! That Uchiha brat is damn well fine with this. I don't want to hear this bullshit you've been spilling out your mouth every time he is assigned a mission!"

"But, Lady Tsunade!" Shouted sakura

"No buts! Sakura I know you have feeling for him, but he is a ninja and this was a decision for him. He could have left as soon as I said they were going to be assigned a sensei, but he didn't! Now if you care for this man so much, sort out your feelings between naruto and him." said Tsunade sitting down in a huff. Sakura stared at her with disbelief that her sensei would say this to her.

"W-What do you mean Tsunade-dono?" asked sakura. She heard a groan come from her sensei.

"You practically said you loved naruto during the war but when he brought sasuke back you were all over the Uchiha like a bee to honey. Sugar, sort out your love problem before this become a damn love triangle. Ok? This way no one gets hurt." Tsunade said looking at the growing pile of paperwork on her desk.

'Damn things grow like weeds!' she thought but then remembered that sakura was still in the office. She started to laugh manically.  
"Oh Sakura? I have an important mission for you~" sang Tsunade turning her evil gaze on sakura who got the shiver from her look alone.

"Kami help me." She said.

**Training fields**

"Well since we are all going to be living with each other, I say an introduction is in order." Said Ana taking a seat on the ground. The twins plopped down beside her, Tia sat in the tree, Lea took a seat on the ground in a neat fashion, Venus lay on her stomach and Niko leaned against a tree. The ninjas before them took a seat in front of them. Ana Grinned.

"I'll go first! My Name is Ana Flora Uriel, I'm 25 years old. I Love gardens and any kinds of flowers, my favorite flavor is honey. My hobbies are creating hybrids of flowers and flower pressing. My dream is to pass on my name and open my own shop." She said and then pulled her whip out and whipped at the stop above Tia's head. In that spot, another branch started to bud. Ino and Hinata sat amazed at the power their sensei held.

"Oh Me next! My name is LiLi Eres! My Favorite color is grey and I love food! I'm 20 years old and have made a couple of recipes here and there. My hobbies are cooking and taking walks. My dream is to finally own my own bakery." Said LiLi as her earrings glowed a yellowish tint and two Hawks came from the sky and sat on Chouji and Kiba's shoulders.

"I'm JinJi Eres, My Favorite color is black, and I have a pet monkey named Chi and love cookies. I'm 20 years old like my sister, and like my info says in the bingo book, I am a master thief. My hobbies are looking for secret passage ways and shopping on sales days. My dream would be to open a dojo." She said looking like she had to think about it. Her hands and earrings started to glow blue then the stream of water made a thin water line to her finger which she proceeded to plop in her mouth with a smile on her face.

"My name is Venus Silvermist, I don't feel like sharing anything since it would be so tiring but just to be polite," she paused and rolled on her back and closed her eyes. "I like blue and senbons. I dig the sugar pops and I like stars as well. I am the medic of this group along with Ana so your most likely going to go to her." She said then went silent. Everyone waited for her to say something else or at least do something. She just laid there unmoving until… "Oh!" she said suddenly scaring the crap out of everyone except for her companions then a puff of smoke appeared and a rabbit sat on top of her stomach. "I happen to summon bunnies." She said with a little smile on her face as her bunny gave her a carrot. Shikamaru sighed and watched the clouds again.

Lea stared at the Nins most particularly, Neji as he tried to read her. She Smirked.

"You're not going to read anything off of me boy." She said glaring at him. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Leanna Jones Copper, but calls me Lea. I like purple, dangos, and hate to be kept waiting. My hobbies are lounging at the beach and eating dangos. I am 26 years old and no I am not the woman from the myth stories." She said moving her cloak aside and pulled out a dagger and flung it to the left next to Nikos head who just titled her head to the left. Niko pulled the dagger out and once out, everyone could see the spider fall off the tree.

"And I hate spiders." She said grinning. Shino paled. Tenten had stars in her eyes.

'I fear for my life around this woman.' He thought.

'She did that without even looking!' she thought.

"Ne teme?" asked naruto

"What dobe?" asked sasuke. Then naruto pointed at his sensei.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Tia was hanging upside down in the newly formed tree branch in a weird way. Let's just say she looked like a wheel on a stick. Everyone stared at her. Niko sighed.

"You'll get used to it." she said. Then Tia flipped out the tree and land on the forest floor.

"My name is Tia Orihime, Yes this is my last name, yes my clan does summon snakes, and no I don't need sacrifices. Anyways, I'm 27 years old, I like the color green and my favorite flavor is beef and I hate rats, they are very annoying. I am the acrobatics of this group so I will be teaching you flexibility most likely." She said making hand signs and she suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" everyone asked. Suddenly sasuke jumped from his spot on the floor where there happened to be a kunai. Sasuke looked up in the same tree that Tia had jumped from to see Tia laying down in the tree eating a cherry. Niko rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She mumbled. Tia then flicked another cherry at her head. She growled.

"Would you stop flicking me with those goddamn cherries!" said Niko glaring at her and Tia responded by blowing a raspberry and Niko blow one back. Lea sighed.

"You two act like children, I swear." She said. Both girls turned to her.

"This is coming from the girl who still sleeps with a stuffed bear." Niko said. Lea blushed and stood up.

"H-How dare you accuse me of such a childish thing!" Lea said to Niko who just grinned.

"Oh but it's true! I even got pictures of y-" she was interrupted by Lea jumping on her and strangling her.

"I'll kill you!"

"Ahhh! Get off me, you crazy woman!"

Ana sighed and looked to other who shook their heads. She let out another sigh and stood up, ignoring the choking sounds and death threat of the other two.

"There will be times where all the protégés will train together in teamwork but everyone will get their own separate training. You will also be living with us so after this meeting, go home and pack then meet at training ground 4. That way we will all walk home together." She said while glancing at the two girls. Niko somehow managed to get lea off of her and is now sitting on her back holding her legs.

"Take this!"

"Ow! Get your heavy ass off me!"

Then Lea managed to get a foot out and kicked at Niko and nicked her ear. Niko let go and was rolled her stomach with her face in the dirt, which has being held down by Lea's foot.

"I'm goity mm ill o!" was what came out of Niko in a muffled speech

"Hmm? What's that? I can't hear you with all that dirt in your mouth." Sang Lea who started laughing evilly until a red aura formed around Niko. Niko pushed up making Lea trip and fall.

"I said I'm going to kill you!" shouted Niko who was ready to lunge at her until…

WHAM!

"Itai!" cried Niko who now sat on the floor holding her head. Ana stood behind her with a rolling pin she borrowed from LiLi. Niko turned to her.  
"What the squid was that for?!" she questioned.

"Uh-oh. She hit her to hard. Now she going to talk all funny." Said Lea. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Introduce yourself and stop fighting!" Ana answered. Niko looked at the nins and grinned.

"I am Niko Grace! Leader of Deadly Sins! I've come here to obtain a protégé who can handle the name of Wrath! Its squidi important that you listen up! I'm 26 years old and gilly love Shrimp! Red is my color and Wolf are my game! I enjoy ramen but hate how long it takes to cook but with my fire it only takes 1 minute top!" said Niko standing with her hand on her hips and hair somehow looked alive. Naruto had stars in his eyes.

"You like ramen too!" he asked standing next to Niko, who gave him a high five.

"You bet your gill I do!" she answered. Sasuke groaned along with Tia.

"Just what we need. Another dam ramen fanatic." They both said.

"Why is she talking like that?" asked Hinata. Venus looked at her.

"That's a difficult question. You see, every time she gets wacked in the head hard, she starts talk all weird. We call it squid language." Said Venus nodding her head to her own conclusion. Hinata nodded with her.

"Ah so it would go like this? I gilly want a cinnamon bun." She said in squid language. She looked up and found Niko in her face.

"What the gill is a cinnamon bun?" she asked. Venus smiled at hinata and nodded.

"Just like that." Said Venus going back to enjoy the sun. Ino looked at hinata who seemed to be having a full on conversation with Niko in squid language. Ana sighed and pulled her back and whispered in her ear. Niko gasped and jumped up.

"That's kraken right! Alright squids! Get your stuff and meet back here in an ink second!" she said. LiLi and JinJi stood behind her laughing.

"Squid Squid!" they said giggling. Lea shook her head. Venus stayed lying down. Ana stood besides Niko giggling and Tis held a bat with an evil look on her face.

"It's my turn to whack her." Tia said grinning.

The nins left to go pack and the last thing they heard as they were exiting the training field was…

CRACK!

"Itai! **Watashi wa anata o hakai kuso ni iku yo**!"

Naruto grinned.

"My Sensei is the squidin shit!" he shouted rushing home to pack for his awesome trip. Ino and Hinata giggled and rushed home as well. Shikamaru sighed and lazed on home to pack and tell his mother everything that happened.

"Troublesome." He said. Chouji walked him with laughing at his statement knowing how his mother will that the news. Kiba and Shino also rushed home… well Kiba did, Shino calmly walked home but his hives were buzzing with excitement. Neji bid Tenten and lee goodbye and walked home. Lee rushed home along with who made it a race to see who would beat who to meat back up with their sensei's.

**Chibi-dog: What ya squidin think?**

**Tsunade: Speak Normal!**

**Chibi-dog: T.T but Tsunade…**

**Tsunade: *Sigh* Fine, You're lucky you make it cute.**

**Chibi-dog: Yes!**

**Niko: Squid Squidin Squid?**

**Chibi-dog: Squider Squid Squid!**

**Naruto: Squid!**

**Tsunade: Kill me now -_-**

**Ana: Please Review.**

**Dictionary:**

**Watashi wa anata o hakai kuso ni iku yo! - I'm going to fucking destroy you!**


End file.
